sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rosuuri the Satori Seedrian
Rosuuri is a Satori Seedrian. She wanted to avoid the hate and dislike which Satori experienced due to her mindreading abilities, so she sealed away her own Third Eye. This backfired, since she gained the ability to read and manipulate people's subconscious, an even greater ability. However, she also became much more carefree as a result, and didn't mind as much. She now spends much of her time wandering the world aimlessly. she can also use some general magic and fly/float. once she escaped from some people who blamed her for appearing before their children, she met a Seedrian named Meeani. Meeani helped her escape and they stuck together ever since. Her theme song: Click. Appearance She has shoulder lengt light brown hair with curls on her chest, her eyes are brown and she has two red flowers on her head whit breads sticking out of them. She wears pink sleeves with alot of paterns. Her dress is black with a yellow patern on it. Over it she wears a pink dress in the from of a petal with some paterns on it and kneelenght black shoes. Her Third Eye is not visible for other species. It's not on the picture either. It's also something you can not touch, so cannot destroy. It's impossible to destroy a third eye, the only way to stop the mind-reading ability (or in Rosuuri's case, subconscious) would be to kill the Satori Seedrian. Trivia *Rosuuri has a sister who is also a Satori Seedrian (Yes.) but after Rosuuri closed her third-eye, they didn't talk anymore. *Meeani is the only one calling Rosuuri, Rosuu. She said it once to comfort Rosuuri. *Rosuuri did have a little crush on Deimos, but when she found out he was a demon and will always have the body of a 12 year old, she quickly forgot about it, knowing that it would be impossible for them to be together. *Rosuuri believes she is a far descendant of the tribe of Majoris. It was said they all were Satori Seedrians, but thats only one of the million myths that were told through the centuries. Nobody knows whats truth and what's false anymore. *When Rosuuri met Deimos and Phobos, she regretted closing her third-eye for a while. They seemed like interesting people to her. Relationships *Meeani the Unorginal Seedrian (Close Friend) *Irisu (???) *Lucet the Bunny (Enemy) *Deimos (Friend) Meeani the Unoriginal Seedrian Rosuuri met Meeani one day when Rosuuri escaped from some people or something. Meeani helped Rosuuri escape by using her powers. That day she also discovered that if you touch someone while using her powers, that person will not be affected. If Meeani would let go, then the person will be affected. If she then would touch the person again, it will not have any affect. Rosuuri thanked Meeani for saving her. When Meeani asked why she was running, Rosuuri changed the subject on asking how she stopped time and such. Meeani and Rosuuri stuck together ever since and became good friends. Rosuuri later confesed the actually was a Satori Seedrian. A Satori is an creature from the japanese culture who could read peoples mind. But because of that, she was hated along people and animals. She wanted to avoid the hate and dislike which Satori Seedrians experienced due to her mindreading abilities, so she sealed away her own Third Eye. This backfired, since she gained the ability to read and manipulate people's subconscious, an even greater ability. However, she also became much more carefree as a result, and didn't mind as much. Irisu Not much is know about the relationship these two have. But it is clear they don't like each other. Irisu always disagrees with her and takes any change to ruin Rosuuri's plans. Lucet the Bunny Lucet and Rosuuri always disagree with each other. Irisu does too but only to annoy Rosuuri. Lucet really disagrees because they both see the world different. Lucet destroys and Rosuuri creates. They have been enemies ever since the first argument where they had to choose to destroy the unfinished/failed tree of Canis Major or create the missing piece to finish what was started thousands years ago. The tree of Canis Major is the bringer of completeness, meaning it will add the missing pieces to their world. The old tribe of Majoris planted the tree and made it grow but an accident occured and the tribe was destroyed, there was no one left. Rosuuri feels she needs to complete what they started, to create. Lucet doesn't trust it at all and believes the tree will bring doom and wants to destroy it. Deimos Deimos is one of the twin demons. He can control space and transform it into whatever he wants it to be but it costs very much energy. He can also read/manipulate minds but only when hes in direct eye contact with them with his right eye. Since he kind off can also read minds they get along well.